Not Entirely Perfect
by tiamaria21
Summary: Harry & Ginny spend one amazing night together. Harry leaves for the finale Battle. When he returns 18 months later, he is in for a shock and more heartbreak. I have marked this story Mature for later chapters. Formaly Titled as Not Happily Ever After


Not So Happily Ever After

By Bubbles Yablonsky

Prologue

Harry and Ginny didn't need to be told that they were the perfect couple they already new, but it was a little disconcerting for Harry when they were told he was the spitting image of his parents. He didn't want to be his parents; he didn't want to end up the same way as his parents. Though they had a few close calls, he was beginning to wonder if their luck would run out one day.

Flashback

"It's Okay Ginny, he's gone, it's all just a memory"

End Flashback

That's where it all started. Ginny became infatuated with her hero, Harry. Little did Ginny know that as Harry came pelting down the chamber of secrets to save her, he started having funny feelings in his stomach, yes of course he was worried about her dying but their was something else worrying him. Would Ron despise him for letting his baby sister perish? Would Mrs Weasley not consider him a son any more for letting her only girl die a grizzly death? Then the most horrific thought occurred to him what would my life without Ginny?

She had always just been there, always been there for him. When ever he had needed her, she was there. They started dating at the beginning of his forth year, her third. After that they were inseparable. Even thought Mrs Weasley didn't agree to the fact that they were dating so young.

She always there to help him through the big things, the Triwizard Tournament, watching Cedric die, the fight between himself and Ron, the attack on her father which Harry had thought he had done, the fight at the ministry over the prophecy where they all survived by sheer dumb luck. And the biggest was the guilt eating away at him because he had set off the chain reaction that had caused Sirius to lose his life.

That's where Ginny had helped the most; she could calm him down when he was in one of his tempers or even worse his pity episodes. After watching Sirius fall through the veil and then hearing the prophecy that either made him a murderer or be murdered, it was the worst night of Harry's life. It was Ginny that had saved his life when he was about to jump of the astronomy tower, it was Ginny that had held him back.

The following year was even harder with Harry accepting Quidditch Captain, teaching the DA, special lessons with Dumbledore, his occulemency lessons with Snape and then physical training for the final war. Ginny's timetable was a little better she had received a prefect position, then she scored a chaser position on the quidditch team but it also was her fifth year with meant she also had OWLS to contend with. This left them little time to eat and sleep, even less to spend with each other, at least they had quidditch practices together.

Then one terrible night, Dumbledore had taken Harry to destroy a horocrux. Death Eaters had stormed the castle and Hogwarts was under siege. As the dust began to settle they counted the casualties they had lost during the fight. Dumbledore was the major one killed at the hands of Snape, there were a few young death eaters killed including Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown; and there was a few aurors that fell. It came as quite a shock to find Lavender Brown a death eater, but Ron after the battle explained how he been placed under the imperious curse, so she could get closer to Harry.

Then of course there were the terrible injuries that Bill had suffered at the hands of Fenrir Greyback, and the coma that had plagued Tonks.

A few days later they both released with some good and bad news. The bad news was that while he wouldn't turn in to a fully fledged werewolf, they were not quite sure what would happen during a full moon. The good news was that after Tonks had woken from her coma, there were a few blood tests to test why she had fallen into a coma in the first place. The only thing the tests revealed was that she was twelve weeks pregnant with twin boys. And the good news kept coming, both Bill and Lupin decided to propose to their respective girlfriends Fleur and Tonks, resulting in a double wedding planned for the summer.

Even though all this good news was coming out of something so bad, they still had to attend Dumbledore's funeral. Ginny knew this was going to be hard for Harry but she was only half right, she didn't know that it was about to become a hundred times harder for her too. After Harry broke up with Ginny, Ron confessed his feelings to Hermione and they quickly became an item. Later that afternoon, the train ride home was unbearable for everyone. When they arrived at London, Ron and Hermione invited themselves to Privet Drive until the wedding which was the day before Harry's 17th birthday when he was officially allowed to perform magic outside school and when he would officially start his horocrux hunt. As they hoped of the train and walked over to join the rest of the Weasleys, Harry noticed that his aunt was by herself standing in the corner looking very forlorn. He continued on to the Weasleys, there were a few teary goodbyes (mostly from Mrs Weasley), a very cool "See ya" from Ginny and lot's of yelling at Ron and Hermione but being seventeen Mrs Weasley couldn't stop them from going with Harry.

After another round of goodbyes, Harry turned around and started the long walk towards his aunt, has Harry neared he noticed that aunt Petunia was staring at the Weasley's more importantly she was staring at Ginny but Harry just shrugged it off. When he reached her, he politely stated "Hello, Aunt Petunia", the response he was expecting was "Why are these other freaks with you" but that never came, all he got instead was "Who is that young red headed girl?", pointing to Ginny, Ron answered this before Harry could say anything "that would be Ginevra Weasley, my baby sister and as of today Harry's ex-girlfriend". Harry had sworn he saw Ron grin at this statement, but decided to drop it. He then looked at Aunt Petunia and saw something he had never seen before in her eyes. Was there actual sorrow coming from this woman. Then all of a sudden he was engulfed in a hug, the kind of hug he had wished his mother had given him. This was going to be a different two weeks at 4 Privet Drive.


End file.
